


Mother Knows Best

by dentalhygienist



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Formerly Consenting Victim Forced to Ask for Rape, Grooming, Object Insertion, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/pseuds/dentalhygienist
Summary: Mother Gothel has a birthday surprise for Rapunzel.





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonnymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/gifts).



“Mother, this was the best birthday ever!”

Gothel returned Rapunzel’s hug. “It’s not over yet, darling. Mother’s got one more surprise for you.”

Rapunzel drew back and stared up at her hopefully. Those eyes were hers were ridiculously big. Inbred royals. 

“Are we… are you taking me outside?”

Gothel let her irritation show. “Of course not. It's too dangerous out there for you. You’re never going outside, Rapunzel.”

“Oh.” Rapunzel was clearly crestfallen, but she attempted a smile. “What is it then?”

“Mother’s going to fuck your pussy, darling. Surprise!”

“Really?!”

Gothel kissed her cheek and squeezed one small breast through her gown. “Yes, really, darling. It’s time. Take off your clothes so we can get started.”

Rapunzel hurriedly removed her gown and then stood before Gothel in only the gleaming steel of her chastity belt, looking nervous but excited. 

Gothel had fitted her with the chastity belt when she first began blooming into a woman. For her own good. Gothel’s girlhood had been centuries ago, but she knew what teenagers were like. Rapunzel would have been playing with herself every five minutes if Gothel hadn’t taken preventive action. 

"I know you think Mother's cruel for making you wear this," Gothel said, fondly stroking the chastity belt. "But look at all the lovely art you painted, Rapunzel. So much better than laying around with your fingers in your twat.”

Gothel unlocked the chastity belt and knelt to breathe in the smell of fresh young pussy. She couldn’t resist giving Rapunzel a quick lick. 

“Oh!” Rapunzel exclaimed. 

“Did that feel good, darling?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Mother’s going to make you feel very, very good. Now lie down and spread your legs as wide as you can.”

Gothel licked and stroked the outer lips of Rapunzel’s pussy for a few minutes until the girl had enough juice flowing to flood half the kingdom. Gothel slid two fingers into her and scissored them. 

“Ooooh, Mother, that tickles weirdly.”

Gothel reached for the candle she’d concealed beneath the bed. “Now to pluck my flower’s flower. Are you ready, darling?”

Rapunzel looked worried at the size of the candle. It was impressive in both girth and length, and honestly Gothel herself wouldn’t be able to take it. But surely the magic within Rapunzel would allow her to accommodate it with no problem. 

“Shouldn’t we start with something smaller?” Rapunzel asked hesitantly. “Since it’s my first time…”

“Nonsense, darling. Nothing less will do for my special girl.” Without further preamble, Gothel began working the thick candle into Rapunzel’s pussy. 

Rapunzel squirmed and whimpered. “It hurts, Mother.”

Gothel ignored her and pushed harder, succeeding in lodging the first three inches inside Rapunzel.

Rapunzel cried out in pain. “It really hurts, Mother! It feels like it’s burning.”

“Oh, stop whining, Rapunzel. Your pussy’s made to be fucked, you’ll be fine.”

“Mother, no! Please, Mother, take it out!”

Gothel huffed in irritation and yanked the candle out of Rapunzel’s pussy. 

Rapunzel immediately covered her crotch protectively, tears streaming down her face. 

“Oh, Rapunzel. I thought you were mature, but I see you’re still just a child.” Gothel wrestled the chastity belt back onto Rapunzel and snapped the lock shut. 

She left the tower and didn’t return for five days, knowing that Rapunzel would run out of fresh food and stew with worry. 

As she’d expected, Rapunzel was desperately relieved to see her. She hugged her so tightly, Gothel felt like her ribs might crack. 

“Mother, I was so worried about you!”

“Oh, never fear. Mother will always come back to you, darling.”

The days away had aged her badly, but hopefully it was a lesson she need only teach Rapunzel once. She grabbed handfuls of that magical golden hair and began singing. “Flower, gleam and glow.”

Rapunzel’s voice joined hers. “Let your power shine.”

When she’d been rejuvenated, Gothel sprawled in her favorite chair and beckoned to Rapunzel. “Come show Mother how much you’ve missed her.”

Rapunzel crouched by her feet and used her hair to brush the dust and dirt from her shoes before she stuck out her little pink tongue and began to lick them shine. Now that’s what Gothel called a good spit-polish. She entertained herself imagining the looks on the faces of the king and queen if they could see their only child. 

Imagine if they could see her use their little princess’s face as her throne. 

“On your back, Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel laid back obediently and Gothel straddled her head, facing her feet, so that Rapunzel’s nose would be forced between her arsecheeks and so that she could toy with Rapunzel’s tiny tits while her pussy was pleasured. 

Gothel tugged long and hard on both nipples, stretching them as far as they would go. She had put clothespins on them in the past as punishment for such things as overcooking the pease or singing too loudly, but she really should pierce them and put in some pretty rings. Perhaps that would be her birthday gift to Rapunzel next year. 

Quite some time later she finally climbed off of Rapunzel’s face, well sated. “That was lovely, darling.”

She petted Rapunzel’s hair. “Are you ready to let Mother show you how much she missed you?”

Rapunzel looked wide-eyed and fearful like a deer who’d just spotted the hunter. “Yes, Mother. But, Mother, could you please use a smaller candle this time?”

Gothel chuckled gaily and kissed Rapunzel’s forehead. “Oh, never fear, darling. Mother won’t use any candles today.”

Not five minutes later Rapunzel was screaming her head off. “MOTHER!!!” she screamed, and “NO!” and “STOP!” and “TAKE IT OUT!”

Gothel uncurled her fist and yanked it out of Rapunzel’s pussy. She sighed dramatically and plastered a look of disappointment on her face. “Oh, Rapunzel, I thought we were past this. I thought you wanted Mother to fuck you?”

Rapunzel was crying so hard that snot was dribbling from her nose. She hiccuped when she tried to reply. “I do, Mother, but it hurts so much.”

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Rapunzel.” Gothel licked Rapunzel’s juices from her hand. “Oh, Rapunzel, I just wanted you and I to have a close relationship like any mother and daughter in the kingdom.”

“I want that too, Mother.”

“You eat Mother’s pussy like a good daughter, but why won’t you let Mother fuck your pussy?”

Rapunzel sniffled.

“It’s my duty as a good mother to open up your pussy. And you’re quite old enough. Oh, Rapunzel, where did I go wrong with you?”

“You didn’t!” Rapunzel said hastily. “You’re a good mother, and I’m trying to be a good daughter. Honest, Mother, I am. I’m sorry.”

She spread her legs wide. “You can try again. I’ll be good this time, Mother. I promise.”

Gothel went over to the cupboard that held their candle supply and carefully selected an assortment of various sizes. She carried the candles back to the bed and dumped them between Rapunzel’s legs. 

Rapunzel took a good look at the candles - the biggest one was even bigger than the one Gothel had used on her birthday - and crunched her eyes shut. But her legs remained wide open. 

“Are you ready, darling?”

Rapunzel nodded, her eyes still closed.

Gothel rubbed her little dear's clit. “Tell Mother what you want.”

“I want you to fuck my pussy,” she whispered. 

“Louder, darling. I can’t hear you.”

“Fuck my pussy, Mother, please.”

“With pleasure, darling.” 

Gothel grabbed a candle that was thinner than she’d like and slid it up Rapunzel’s pussy. She fucked her with it for a little bit, all the while rubbing her clit, before exchanging it for a thicker one. She continued like this through three more candles, until Rapunzel was once again crying.

This time she cried silently. There was no begging or pleading for her mother to stop hurting her. 

Gothel rubbed Rapunzel’s clit at a quickened pace, making sure to keep a hand on the candle so that Rapunzel's pussy muscles couldn't force it out and it stayed lodged deep inside her. 

There was no moaning and screaming when Rapunzel came. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her legs twitched. 

“See, darling? Didn’t that feel good?”

Rapunzel murmured something unintelligible. 

“You must always trust Mother. Mother knows best.”


End file.
